I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquatic game devices and in particular to aquatic game devices for backyard above ground swimming pools employing a pair of basketball-type backboards with a hoop and net attached thereto supported over the water by a pair of upright stanchions located at opposite sides of the pool. A volleyball net is strung between the stanchions supporting the backboards.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous aquatic game devices are known in the art. Those known to the inventor which relate to the present invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,078; 3,823,426; 3,656,749; 2,130,820; 3,592,468 and 2,818,254. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,254 and 3,656,749 employ a basketball-type hoop with a net and a ball in the playing of the game in a swimming pool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,078 employs a hoop suspended between two vertical stanchions at opposite sides of a pool. None of the above cited patents, however, employ a pair of backboards supported by a pair of vertical stanchions with the backboards having attached thereto a basketball-type hoop and net, with a volleyball net suspended across the pool between the upright stanchions. The above cited patents are the closest art to the present invention that has been discovered by the inventor.